Resu Hitsugaya (future)
This article contains information that is fanon, and in a futuristic version of Bleach (aka older canon characters, etc.). "I'm not leaving you! I don't care what you say, I'll be here by your side, through bad times, through good times... so please, don't just brush me off." -'' Resu Hitsugaya '''Resu Hitsugaya' is a Shinigami who currently is the 3rd seat in the 10th Division and is under the command of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Her last name was Sosora before she got married. Appearance Resu has forest green eyes and long, straight brown hair that reaches down to her mid back along with two spikes at the side of her hair that stick out, but curve downwards. Her skin is quite pale, though her cheeks have a slight tint of red to them. Resu's build is of a young adult woman, though her face still holds some childish features such as rounded cheeks. She's only an inch shorter than Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Resu's outfit has also been altered a slight amount. Her shitagi and kosode are more fitted to her body and the shoulders are also cut to reveal her skin. The hakama Resu wears is not altered in any way, though the socks Resu wears reach up to her thighs (unseen unless she's wearing human clothes). An unusual feature about her is the three long scars on her back. They were gained through a fight between her and Tōshirō. Another unusual feature is the scar right on her right eyelid, which was gained from a fight between her and a friend. The scar caused her eye to grey in colour, even though you can still tell it's green. Her eye is also blurred a bit and she can't see perfectly out of it anymore. Personality Resu is the kind of person who gets along easily with everybody, unless they've done something to turn her against them. She makes enemies just as quickly as she could make a friend. Resu's mood fluctuates easily depending on the situation she's in, at one moment she could be happy and bubbly, then pissed off after an insult. She shrugs it off after though. As she matured, she learned how to control her mood fluctuations. Generally around people she's pretty happy and open, once in a while cracking a joke or two. Her negative emotions are generally bottled up inside of her, and are released in her insane bankai state. The more negative emotions, the more insane she is. Resu has a perverted side only seen when around Rangiku Matsumoto and her Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She's the kind of person who would whisper fantasies into someone's ear, or crack a perverse joke that would make an adult blush, though when it comes to others acting like that towards her, she becomes more quiet and embarrassed. The same thing happens if one finds out she had lied about something. Most of the times she seems almost clueless and stupid, though it's just the way she acts. Rarely do you see her more serious, the only time being in battle. Along with being serious, she very rarely shows she afraid. Only around Mayuri Kurotsuchi is she like that, she was afraid of him since she first saw him. Resu is one to trust people with her life, but once her trust is broken, it's hard to gain it back, it would take months and maybe even years to start regaining her trust. She'll act cold and distant to people who broke her trust. Resu would protect someone with her life, but only if they had a close relationship with her. After she had her kids, she grew more calmer and less prone to be openly perverted. Her motherly personality settled in and she acted like that towards a lot of people she knew, family or not. History Previous Life Resu was the oldest daughter in a family of 4, and she lived just on the outskirts of Karakura Town in a two-story house. One night, when Resu was 7, a riot was going on inside the town and had spread to the outskirts. Their house was caught up in the riot and through the villagers anger they set fire to the small house, trapping Resu and her family inside. Resu knew fire burned slowly and it promised a slow death for her, so she jumped out of her window on the second floor, falling to the ground and breaking many bones inside her fragile body. She died ten minutes later from internal bleeding. Her soul wandered around the area, mostly lost and confused. A Soul Reaper was on duty and he passed by the house, finding Resu and preforming Konsō on her to send her to the Soul Society. Junrinan Resu arrived in Junrinan from being transported to the Soul Society. An elderly woman found her and after a while took her into her store. The woman knew she had barely arrived here and was lost, so she offered Resu a small job at her store, the payment being food such as loafs of bread or fruits (at moments she got more, depending on the stock left over). Resu happily agreed to help her, glad to have found someone to rely on for the moment. Resu also still had bits and pieces of her former life, mostly images of a younger girl who was her sister (this is unknown to Resu). Though Resu had to find somewhere to stay for the night, since the lady could not allow Resu to stay with her (she was not told why), so Resu found herself an abandoned home not too far from the store. She felt alone there, missing the sister she only knew from vague memories. During this time she became acquaintances with Momo Hinamori, and soon became mutual friends. Months passed before a young shinigami arrived in the store Resu worked in. Resu was told of shingami from the woman she fondly called 'grandmother' and from her friends around the district, though Resu found them to be scary, yet interesting. The young male has sandy blonde hair that covered soft lime green eyes. He asked Resu if she had any apples to sell, and Resu told him they were out. The man asked Resu why she worked here, and why she looked so tired and worn out. She didn't answer him for a while, but told him she couldn't get much sleep even if she tried. The young shinigami felt sad for her and gave her an offer, she could come and live with him in the soul society, where she'll have food and a bed to sleep in, though it must be a secret... or she could remain here and he could visit her whenever he could. Resu was hesitant, but accepted his offer, since she really didn't have much left anyways. She bid goodbye to her 'grandmother' and followed the man home. She found out his name was Chikao Sosora, and he was a low ranked seat in the 13th squad. Resu spent many years living in his quarters, and she often went out in the forest with him. He ended up being like a big brother to Resu, training her slowly over the years and teaching her things, like reading, writing and such on. Since Resu had no memory of her last name, she decided to use Chikao's last name as her own, since he was a brother to her. Shinō Academy: Soon Chikao had sent her off to the Academy after he deemed she seemed ready to pass the entrance exam and join the Academy. Resu passed the exam with relative ease, entering into the academy and stumbling over a good amount of her friends from her old home. She also had re-met with Momo at the same time, also meeting Toshiro and shrugging him off by teasing him, creating a unlikable relationship between them. Resu was top in all of her Hōhō classes, managing to also beat her instructors a few times. In total Resu had spend 7 years in the academy. Division 5 Resu was set to join the 5th Division as the 7th seat, surprised to find her friend, Momo Hinamori, was the lieutenant of the squad. She looked up to her captain, Aizen Sosuke, seeing him as a kind role model. During this time she still went back to check on her 'brother', finding he has fallen ill. It wasn't serious in the beginning, but with the years it escalated. It was also during this time she befriended Rangiku Matsumoto, soon becoming good friends with her. When Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, Resu was unaware of what had occurred, only knowing that her friend had attacked the boy (now captain) she had met in the Academy due to him apparently being the killer of her captain, only to find out that was a lie and he betrayed the soul society, hurt her best friend and a captain. Her admiration for Aizen grew into hate and spite. Occasionally she joined Momo when she visited Toshiro, using that time to get to know the younger captain, though she still constantly teased him (though not as harshly as when they were younger), but she still had a great respect for him, due to him being so young and getting a high rank at a young age (even so, she never referred to him by his title... much to his annoyance). The two grew to be good friends, and she occasionally visited him. Her 'brother' did pass away years later, causing Resu to enter into a minor stage of depression for a few months. Love Life As Resu hit her more mature years (well into non-canon storylines), she took notice that over time, she always seemed to blush or be a bit more nervous around Toshiro. She grew a deep liking for him, but was too shy to admit it, thinking to herself that he'd never like her due to him being a captain, and her being a low 7th seat. But as years passed, the two spent a little more time together when Toshiro was available, learning about each other. Toshiro one day took her to a cherry tree and confessed that over the years he's grown to really like her, and she returned his feelings. They both started off great, but found it hard to be together due to his rank, work, and the separation of their divisions. They also tried to keep their relationship hidden from others (Rangiku being the only person to half know they were together). This lead to Toshiro telling Resu that it might not work out, that he needs to focus on his work more than a relationship. It earned Resu yelling that she hated him and caused her to storm out. She realized what she said was selfish, pulling Toshiro from his work just to be with her, so when he wasn't in his office, she left an apology note for yelling at him, but promptly avoided him for months, due to her thinking he hated her now in return. He never did, but was saddened by the fact that she was avoiding him now. She told Rangiku that she's a selfish, childish and needy person because of how she acted towards Toshiro, and that he probably hates her. Which Rangiku counters that she noticed that he worked a lot more, shutting himself in and immersing himself completely in paperwork, a thing he only does when stressed or unhappy... because of that she frequently finds him asleep at the desk, a neatly folded paper in his hand, to which she says to Resu that it seemed like an apology letter. Resu breaks down into more tears, constantly telling herself she didn't deserve anyone she knows. Toshiro was eavesdropping and walked into the room, starting to apologize before Resu got up and tightly hugged him, murmuring her own apologizes. The two made up, and promised to not leave each other, may work get in their way, or anything else. Roughly after 10 years of dating, the two slowly came out to everyone around them that they were truly dating (though rumours probably existed before). The two continued to date for a total of 15 years, one day Tōshirō finally proposing to Resu in the Human World. After that Resu had transferred over to Toshiro's squad, becoming his third seat and vice-captain (not official, but she did help him a lot in the office). They had gotten married a few months later. A few years later Resu was pregnant with their first child, Hyoukai, and 50 years later she had another child, Hyoushou. Only after her marriage did she achieve bankai, after roughly 16 years of training. Powers and Abilities Hohō Expert: '''Resu is agile for her size and age, managing to out-do all of her classmates in the Academy. As she got older, she managed to beat most of the Shinigami in the 10th Division in any Hohō practices. Resu took the time to train with Yoruichi Shihōin to improve her skills. '''High Speed: Relating to the Hohō expert, Resu is fast even when not using Shunpo, able to quickly react and dodge most attacks. High Spiritual Pressure: '''Resu's spiritual pressure resides somewhere between a Captain's level and a high ranking officer's level. Resu still has to fine tune her spiritual pressure at moments. When her reiatsu is focused, it's a dark blue colour. '''Fine Tuned Spiritual Pressure: Resu is able to minimalize the amount of reiatsu given off from her, so much that even a captain has a hard time pin pointing her. Zanpakutō Resu's zanpakutō is called Mizu No Hebi. In it's sealed state, it hold the form of a katana. The hilt is green with black diamonds while the tsuba actually is a triangle. The carrier for the zanpakutō is a green that matches the hilt. Zanpakutō Spirit Resu's zanpakuto spirit is a serpent made purely from water. A skull rests where the head is supposed to be and the eye sockets are darkened (no pupils). Mizu No Hebi is known as a male and states his gender to be male (which is apparent when he's in a human form). His height in his serpent is 4 meters if he rears his upper body up. Mizu also can manipulate water to his will though more effectively than Resu can. His attitude is generally sarcastic but very open about things. He and Resu share a 'I hate you but I like you' bond with each other, easily getting along, but easily getting into arguements with each other. The one time their attitudes are the same is when they're both in bankai and both are overcome with the thirst of bloodshed and fighting. In his 'human' form, Mizu is only 4"7, but his build is of a teenage male. He has red eyes and blue hair that's jaw length. He wears a standard Shinigami uniform, but it's blue rather than black. The shitagi is black along with the obi sash. Zanpakutō World/Inner World Mizu No Hebi's inner world is underwater. The area is surrounded by coral reefs and many fish. One is able to breathe underwater there, the water has no effect on the gravity of a person or their ability to breathe. Resu's basic moods also affect the Inner World. *Happy - Coral reefs bloom more than usual and there is an increase in fish activity. *Sad - The coral reefs look dead and lifeless. There's no living fish or animal in sight and the water is still. *Angry - The waters become turbulent and predators start to roam the area. The coral reefs also seems to gain a blood red colour. Shikai The incantation for Resu's shikai is, ''"Drown and recreate the world, Mizu No Hebi". '' Her katana takes on the shape of a double ended trident, a serpent wrapped around the middle (representing Mizu). In her shikai Resu is able to manipulate water more to her will, able to make it change states (from liquid to solid and back), allowing her to vary her attack and defence. Her molibity is also given a boost in shikai stage. No physical transformation happens to Resu. Bankai Her bankai consists of her gaining a long whiplike tail made of water. Two skulls similar to Mizu No Hebi's skull rests on her shoulders. Water claws cover both of her hands and go up to her elbows. She also has 'claws' on her ankles, molded in such a way that if she swipes her leg sideways and manages to hit the opponent, the 'claw' slices through their skin. Though the water looks like it's shifting inside the claws, the actual claws are rock hard and sharp. Resu undergoes a mental change once she enters her bankai, entering an 'insane' trance. When in bankai mode, she's prone to mutilate enemies and use their organs for her own amusement. Her eye colour is also changed to a blood red. In this stage, she is able to manipulate ice and gas as well, not having to turn it back into water to be able to completely control it. Her speed is boosted even more. Hohō is her main attack strategy though Hakuda also plays a large role in her fights. Due to her bankai being incomplete, Resu cannot stay in her bankai for more than two hours at the most, falling unconscious once that time is up. She remains unconscious for two or more hours. ''幻想の霧 - Gensō no kiri - Mist of Illusion -'' A mist that's dense spreads through-out the entire battlefield, generally rendering the enemy's vision almost useless. This mist also causes illusions of her to randomly appear, though the illusions are random and can't be predicted where or when they appear, or how long they stay. ''凍結水のカスケード - Tōketsu-sui no kasukēdo - Cascade of Frozen Water -'' As the name states, Resu creates a vortex of water around herself, letting the volume of the water build up. She then sends that water at the enemy at high speeds reaching about 80mph. If the water successfully hits the target, it immediately turns into pure ice. Most of the time the attack actually misses because of how it can be predicted. ''乱流海域 - Ranryū Kaiiki - Turbulent Waters -'' Her zanpakutō spirit is summoned, though he is 3 times his normal size and missing the skull that rests on his head. Her zanpakutō lunges towards her enemy, and once Mizu No Hebi crashes into anything solid, he breaks apart and floods the area with high volumes of water. If anything lands in the water, that specific area turns into ice, to a radius of 5 meters. Generally after Resu's done using this, she passes out. Relationships Some info here is fanon. Momo Hinamori - Resu's childhood friend and one of her best friends. They both love to talk with each other, though with Momo's lieutant duties, Resu doesn't have a lot of time to meet her. Toshiro Hitsugaya - Captain and her husband. Rangiku Matsumoto - A good friend of Resu's and her drinking buddy. Both love to fool around and to make a mess of Toshiro's office. Renji Abarai - Met him in the Academy. Also occasional drinking buddies and she loves to annoy him by making fun of his captain and his hair, though she finds him fun to talk to. Shuhei Hisagi - She views him more like an older brother than anything, finding him to be an interesting person to hang around with. Shunsui Kyōraku - Another one of her drinking buddies, though she finds him to be a hoot and quite funny when drunk. Ichigo Kurosaki - Resu knows him pretty well now, considering him to be a friend. Orihime Inoue - Resu's truthfully a bit scared about her and the food she makes. Only once has she tasted something she made and ended up being sick for 2 days. She likes Orihime, but not her cooking. Trivia *Resu's theme song is CHOCOLAT - PSG OST *When Resu's reiatsu leaks out, it rains *Resu collects hentai and yaoi manga *After getting sick from Orihime's food, Resu took a cooking course in the Human World *She has a fear of fire *Winter is her least favorite season, while summer is her favorite (she doesn't hate heat, just fire) *Resu is fluent in English and French, sometimes mixing up her Japanese and English *She had a minor kink for people in wet (meaning drenched in water) clothes *One of Resu's hobbies is making miniature sculptures out of water, turning them into ice if she likes them, or animating them (like a small cat that could walk around on desk) *She can play the electric guitar and piano... though not very well Quotes "The only time paperwork is fun is when you're watching it burn." -to Rangiku Matsumoto "To hell with that! I'm staying here and I'm not abandoning you!" -to Tōshirō Hitsugaya "Loosen up and enjoy summer! I have my own ways to keep you cooled down." -to Tōshirō Hitsugaya "Stop being so dumb Kuu, get on stage!" -to Kuuin Sosora "Hey, I care. I care about what happens to you." -to Rei Sasaki "Flirting is like foreplay. It's unnessicary but I love to do it." -to ??? "You're cold? Why don't you get closer... and I'll make you feel like you're on fire." - to Tōshirō Hitsugaya "Winter hates me because I make it warmer." - to Momo Hinamori about Tōshirō Hitsugaya "Y'know pebbles? We all start out as them, but every pebble has the wish to shine. Those that hang on to that dream gradually turn into gems." - to ???